James Dilemma
by Tabrina
Summary: James has a little problem, so he goes to Logan for help. Slight Jagan  squint, you'll see it


Logan is completely content sitting in his room reading a book while everyone else is down at the pool doing something or other. He imagines Carlos is probably cannon balling into the water and splashing everyone, or chasing after the Jennifers. He imagines James is doing what he usually does, which is lounge in his favorite spot, enjoying the sun's rays. While Kendall is probably either lounging in the pool, playing with Carlos in the pool, lounging on a chair near James, or perhaps hatching some elaborate plan for some reason or another.

Logan would have probably joined them at the pool if he hadn't acquired the latest copy of Doctors Magazine, and he wasn't about to get it soaked like last time he tried to read it at the pool. So instead he chose the comfort of the air-conditioned apartment, and his nice soft bed. Not to mention the silence and solitude of having the apartment to himself. Well that was until he heard the front door slam shut.

"Lo-hic-gan!" James voice was unmistakable even with the slight hiccup that broke apart his name. He didn't even need to respond as James came into his room looking slightly miffed. So with a sigh he sat his magazine on the bedside table, and sat up, patting the spot on the bed next to him. James stalked over, sitting heavily on the bed, his chest bouncing now and again with each hiccup.

"What can I assist you with James?" Logan was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I can't g-hic-et rid of these hi-hic-ccups," James voice was a mixture between an annoyed growl, a high whine, and of course the hiccups added their own little chemistry to the mix. "Hel-hic-p me!" James whined as he grabbed onto the front of Logan's shirt in desperation.

"Ok, ok," Logan said calmly as he dislodged James' hands from his shirt. "Did you try holding your breath?" James sighed heavily as he fell backwards onto Logan's bed, nodding a yes. "Is that all you've tried so far." Again a nod, followed closely by a hiccup, frustrating James enough to bang his fists against the bed. "All right, calm down, there are plenty of other things to try. Stay here." With that Logan headed into the kitchen area, hearing James hiccups all the way from the other room, along with his whines of protest. Logan gathered everything he'd need before juggling all the items in his arms whilst heading back into his room to deposit them on the bed beside James.

"Ok first lets try just drinking some water." Logan handed James a cup of water as the boy sat up, watching his adams apple bob as he swallowed, and then watching James face contort in pain as the hiccup interrupted one swallow, causing the boy to nearly choke. They both waited a few seconds to see if maybe that was the hiccups last stand so to speak, but alas a few more came right after.

"As great of a wo-hic-rkout this is for my a-hic-bs. This is an-hic-noying!" Logan nodded, and picked up a spoon filled with sugar, holding it out to James, who went to grab it but Logan shook his head quickly.

"Just take it from me. I don't want you to hiccup and get sugar all over my bed." James merely rolled his eyes, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the spoonful of sugar, a blush creeping it's way to his cheeks and tips of his ears as he did so. James couldn't help but notice the way Logan's cheeks seemed to flare up at the motion as well, but as James hiccups continued as he left the sugar dissolve in his mouth enough to swallow it, they realized they had more pressing matters at hand.

"Persistent hiccups, but we aren't giving up yet." Logan smirked, as he went to reach for something else on the bed. "Well one method we haven't tried yet is to… BOO!" Logan threw his hands towards James face, yelling loudly as he attempted to scare James hiccups away. Unfortunately James just stare at him, apparently unfazed by his attempt at fright.

"Logan, that was terrible." Logan had to admit it wasn't the best attempt, but he had limited resources, and it wasn't like he had a whole slew of horror options at his disposal. So Logan figured he'd just move on, figuring if it came to it, he'd get Carlos or Kendall to scare the taller boy.

"All right, fine. Moving on," Logan picked up a q-tip handing it over to James, holding onto the boys wrist before he could stick it in his ear. "You're going to press that against the back of the roof of your mouth ok?" James did so, opening his mouth wide enough that Logan could see the boy still had his tonsils, as he began to rub the back area of his mouth. "Just be careful not to-" Logan didn't get to finish as the boy made a terrible gagging noise, causing Logan to jump back a bit on the bed, incase it became more than just a mere gag. "Not to touch your uvula…" Logan finished, biting his lip to hide the smile as James glared daggers at him, hazel eyes slightly teared up from the previous gag. They waited, wondering if maybe that had done the trick, and just as a smile was reaching James face, the hiccups reigned supreme.

"Isn't there l-hic-ike, one sure fire w-hic-ay to stop them," James asked hopelessly, running his hands through his hair a little frustratedly. Logan shook his head, before turning back to his tools.

"Next we can try drinking a teaspoon of vinegar," Logan said, grabbing the teaspoon, and vinegar bottle, trying not to laugh as he watched James face contort in disgust. "Open wide," Logan said teasingly as he watched James open his mouth a bit hesitantly as Logan stuck the spoon in as quickly as he could without spilling any. After swallowing James stuck his tongue out, eyes closed tightly, and nose slightly wrinkled in distaste. Logan couldn't help but laugh this time, as he watched James face twist this way and that way in obvious discomfort. And yet through it all, the hiccups continued.

"All right, time to call in the big guns," Logan mused as he pulled out his phone, tapping away at the keys. The plan was brilliant, if Logan say so himself, and he knew that if this didn't work, James was a goner and was going to have live the rest of his days with hiccups.

"Logan, I know you're te-hic-xting Kendall and Carlos to scare me, but -hic- it isn't going to work. I'm un-hic-scareable, and, I'm expecting it." Logan merely smirked and continued his typing. Once the message was sent, and the plan was set in motion.

"We'll see James, but until then, there are still a few more things to try." They tried breathing into a bag, which when it failed, James popped out of frustration. Logan tried having James cough, he had the boy sniff a tad of pepper to make him sneeze, he had him gargle ice water, and yet nothing was working. They were nearly running out of ideas when they heard the front door open and close.

"Oh look here c-hic-ome Kendall and Carlos to -hic- scare me," James said in mock fear. Logan smirked as he watched Kendall and Carlos walk into the room. "Oh no wha-hic-tever could be beh-hic-ind me." Yet before James could turn the sound of scissors cutting through a lock of hair was heard, and as James whipped his head around he saw, standing behind him was Kendall. But not just Kendall, the bushy eyebrowed blonde was holding a pair of scissors in one hand, and a lock of brown hair in the other. James let lose one of his high pitched screams, before promptly falling backwards onto Logan's bed, passed out.

Kendall and Carlos couldn't contain their laughter, while Logan, being the worrier he was, checked over their unconscious friend.

"Why can't you think of plans like this on Prank Day Logan," Kendall asked, wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm his laughter. Carlos was beyond calming down, having fallen to the floor, brown wig forgotten as he literally squeaked from laughing so hard and trying to regain his breath.

"I do think of plans just like this one on Prank Day," Logan said, as he lifted James head to place a pillow under it, not wanting his friend to get a stiff neck when he awoke.

"Ya, but you always end up pranking yourself with them." Kendall smirked as Logan glared at him, before looking back down to the brunette laying beside him.

"At least his hiccups are gone," Logan mused quietly.

-hic!-

* * *

HUUUURRR the end. I don't know where this came from, why I felt I HAD to write it, but I did, so you take it! You take it, and you like it! Lol Just kidding, you don't have to like it. This is mostly a friendship one, but if you squint you can see some Jagan. Because apparently I can't write something about these four that is completely straight and platonic. Nope, can't be done. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this drabble of oddness… TATA


End file.
